wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Mistakes in the Wings of Fire Series
There are a number of mistakes within the Wings of Fire series, varying from spelling errors to plot holes. Plot and Logic Inconsistencies First Arc *In the first chapter of The Dragonet Prophecy, Clay is fighting Kestrel and then Tsunami steps in. Afterward, Kestrel says that she'll mark another failure in his scroll. There is no other mention of this scroll later on. *When Clay is meeting his mother in The Dragonet Prophecy, it is stated that dragons barely ever cry, however later in the series, many dragons cry, like Sunny when they think that Glory is dead in'' Escaping Peril. '' *In The Dragonet Prophecy, Tsunami was fighting Gill in the arena and the announcer was saying that the best way to punish a SeaWing was to take away all their water for months. But lack of water would've driven him mad for a few days, maybe a week, and then he would've died. It is possible SeaWings don't die from that, but it is unconfirmed. *Also, in the first chapter of The Dragonet Prophecy, Clay says he thinks his ribs are broken, but Tsunami says that dragon bones are almost as hard as diamonds. But then in The Lost Heir when Tsunami is fighting Orca's Statue, it steps on her and breaks her ribs. However, this may be because the statue was enchanted to have supernatural strength. *In books 1-5, the Dragonet Prophecy states that "When the war has lasted twenty years...the dragonets will come." However, 20 years into the war, Clay, Tsunami, Glory, Starflight, and Sunny would have been eight years of age and therefore no longer dragonets, since dragonets become adult dragons at the age of seven. *In the prologue of The Dragonet Prophecy, the book comments, about Blister, that "unlike her sisters she had no scars. She was much too clever to do any of the fighting herself," but Blaze does not have any scars either, and it was commented later that "Burn and Blister both seemed rather claws-on." while talking about the SandWing sisters. ---- *''In The Lost Heir, Tsunami once thinks "on the other hand..." This expression is noticeably changed to "on the other talon" in later books and is especially conspicuous because scavenger hands are referred to as paws and the word "hand" does not seem to exist. *In ''The Lost Heir, when Tsunami is in the underwater hatchery, she whispers to Auklet's egg, even though she was underwater and talking out loud shouldn't be possible. *In The Lost Heir, when Tsunami is trying to think of who is the animus that enchanted Orca's statue, she dismisses Shark and Moray, and then the book quotes: "No, it was another royal dragon. Tsunami was sure of it.", but Shark and Moray are both royal dragons. She was probably trying to refer to "children of the queen" or something like that. *In the epilogue of The Lost Heir, Blister commented that Queen Coral survived the Summer Palace attack "and both her brats as well," referring to Queen Coral's daughters, but Queen Coral had three daughters by that time, and Blister should have known that because Auklet hatched during her visit. ---- *In The Hidden Kingdom, during the royal challenge, Glory's sloth knew where Glory was and "bolted" for the tree, but sloths are supposed to be really slow creatures that can't move very fast. ---- *In The Dark Secret, Starflight''Starflight refers to dreamvisitors being created by a Sandwing animus. However, Darkstalker actually created dreamvisitors. *In ''The Dark Secret, Mango says to "put your talons on your head and surrender and claws where I can see them". Since talons and claws are the same thing, there was no reason for Mango to ask for "claws where I can see them" when Starflight's talons would be on his head, even though this might be because Mango was not very trained in what to do when taking prisoners. *In the The Dark Secret When Mastermind was making helmets, he needed a see through material to protect their eyes. Well, they have glass because Qibli said that "when he tried to make heroic faces in the mirror..." also, there is the Obsidian Mirror . There was even a dragon with glasses (Thoughtful ) and a GLASS jubilee. And RainWing venom can only melt living things, so it's not like the glass would melt. So why did Mastermind not know what to do with those helmets? It can't be that NightWings don't know about glass, they had the Obsidian Mirror in their possession. ---- *In The Brightest Night, Peril vanishes from the narrative after saving Clay in the climax- there's no mention of her leaving and she's not spoken of again until the epilogue. *In The Brightest Night, the SandWing guard of the Scorpion Den is referred to as a female, then a male Second Arc * In Moon Rising, Moonwatcher was able to carry Bandit, Winter's pet scavenger, in of her talons and is able to hold the entire scavenger. In Winter Turning, Bandit was noted to be a lot smaller than Winter. According to the portrait of Flower and Smolder on the back of Winter Turning books, scavengers are the same size as 4 or 5 year-old dragonets. Throughout the books, Winter is noted to be able to carry his pet in a "small cage" around. But in The Dragonet Prophecy, right after Clay escaped the mountain, he found a scavenger that he said was about as tall as a full grown dragons' head. That is not shown in the portrait of Flower and Smolder. * In ''Moon Rising'', Winter and Icicle are standing next to four IceWing students, even though there are only five IceWings attending the Jade Mountain Academy. * In ''Moon Rising'', Moon asks who trained Darkstalker about mind reading, and he replied that his father did, which shouldn't make sense because Arctic is an IceWing, and Darkstalker states in [[Darkstalker (Legends)|''Darkstalker (Legends)]] that he didn't mind listening to Arctic's thoughts. * In Winter Turning, Moon is mentioned to have caught rabbits in the eleventh chapter, but later it is mentioned that she had caught squirrels instead. *In the prologue of ''Escaping Peril, Chameleon takes off the Pyrite necklace even though the enchantment said, "4) Compelled to wear this necklace at all times with life-or-death urgency". He could have changed it later, but no mention of this is ever made. *In Talons of Power, Turtle had a flash of déjà vu when Darkstalker said, "We're dragons, not ants. We can do things differently if we choose to," even though Turtle never actually heard Sunny say, "We're dragons, not caterpillars. We can do things differently if we choose to." *In Talons of Power, when Turtle is looking for Anemone, he whispers "Anemone. Where is my sister?" to his finding coral, even though he was underwater and talking out loud shouldn't be possible. *In ''Darkness of Dragons'', Moon was recognizing Turtle's stick, even though in ''Talons of Power'' Turtle never showed it to her. *In ''Darkness of Dragons'', scrolls are referred to as books. *In Darkness of Dragons, when Qibli and Kinkajou are planning to take away Chameleon's shapeshifting spells, Qibli comments that they might not be able to take away his NightWing spell earring, but "at least he'll only be stuck with one form instead of seven." Chameleon has only five forms -- Shapeshifter, Cirrus, Soar, Chameleon, and Bog. And even if they hadn't gotten the earring, Chameleon would still be able to change into his RainWing self or his NightWing self, which is two forms, right? So it should really be "two forms instead of five." *In Darkness of Dragons, Qibli says they'll have to "wing it" then laughs and says that it was a dragon joke, which doesn't make sense, because we don't do human jokes, and being a dragon wouldn't be unusual or worth remarking on for them. Legends *In Darkstalker (Legends) it says that Prince Arctic "felt a thrill like the first time he touched fire", even though it shouldn't be possible for an IceWing to touch fire. *In Darkstalker (Legends) it says that "Indigo stood with one hand on her spear", but the word "hand" doesn't seem to exist in Phyrria. Winglets Character and Object Appearance Inconsistencies First Arc * In The Dragonet Prophecy, Scarlet is described as both having yellow eyes and amber colored eyes . * In The Dragonet Prophecy, Kestrel is described as having yellow eyes , orange eyes , and then yellow-orange eyes . She was also said to have a forked tongue, even though only IceWings, NightWings, and SandWings have them. . *In The Lost Heir, Coral is described as having a forked tongue. *In The Hidden Kingdom, Glory is said to have a forked tongue. *In The Hidden Kingdom's prologue, when the false dragonets' fight is described, it said that "five forked tongues hissed with fury," but only NightWings, SandWings, and IceWings have forked tongues, and Ochre, Flame, and Squid are not NightWings, SandWings, or IceWings. *In The Brightest Night, ''Six-Claws was referred to as a she, although his gender is male. '' Second Arc *Instead of pale blue, Winter's scales have been described as silvery , snow-white , and bright white throughout the books. *In Winter Turning, ''Pyrite's eyes are described as both dark orange and amber. *In ''Talons of Power, Turtle's thoughts say that it was a feather that fixed Flame's scar, even though it was a flower. *In Darkness of Dragons ''and ''Moon Rising, Winter is said to have pale blue eyes , even though they are dark blue . *In Darkness of Dragons, the scrolls in the NightWing library were accidentally called books once. *In Darkness of Dragons, ''Qibli armed himself with a dagger to fight Vulture, but it is never mentioned afterwards. Legends *In ''Darkstalker (Legends), Indigo is described as both having dark purple eyes and dark blue eyes . *In Darkstalker (Legends), Clearsight saw "four blue and green dragons" in the central courtyard of the NightWing palace, referring to Fathom, Indigo, Wharf, and Lionfish, but Indigo has scales that are a mix of blue and purple. Winglets Spelling Errors First Arc *In The Dragonet Prophecy, SeaWings are mistakenly referred to as Seawings . Second Arc *In Darkness of Dragons, Queen Thorn refers to Queen Moorhen as "Mudhen" . This was corrected in the E-book, however. Legends Winglets References Category:Real Life